


Hostile Engagement

by shrodingersgay



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, benarmie, some sassy boys but also soft boys, whatever the hell this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingersgay/pseuds/shrodingersgay
Summary: Hux and Ben have grown up together knowing one day they'd have to marry each other to bring order and union to the galaxy. Neither of them are particularly happy about it, but maybe they'll make the most of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually an rp of me and my girlfriends that I thought I may as well post because it's fun. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯Hope ya'll like it!

It had been a few years since they'd seen one another. Three, to be exact. To say their reunion was uncomfortable was an understatement, seeing as it was not just a reunion, but _their_ union in the eyes of the government and even further, the galaxy.   
  
The ceremony was massive, in front of a crowd of thousands, and broadcasted even wider. It was a historic day, at least that was what they had been told over and over again. The most important day in the history of the galaxy. There were many words spoken, many papers signed and plaques revealed with carvings and writings declaring galactic peace. To everyone else in the world, it was a day of celebration.   
  
For the betrothed, it was maybe the most uncomfortable legal meeting they'd ever been to.   
  
Hux sipped at his champagne absently, eyes low-lidded and bored. He sat up straight, and his seat was comfortable distance from Ben's his eyes fixed forward as people talked absently and happily around them, many leaders and political figures coming to the center of the rounded table with gifts and declarations of loyalty. Hux was good at bullshitting. He knew that about himself, at least. He would tip his head and give silent thanks, letting their parents do most of the talking. He glanced down at his glass, sighing, wrinkling his nose a bit and setting it down, not touching his food.

  
Hux glanced over at Ben, who looked very uncomfortable, and seemed to be not at all good at the art of bullshitting. Hux managed to remain cordial and sophisticated, though he was unhappy with the arrangement. Ben, however, looked and acted as awkward and uncomfortable as he actually was. They met eye for a moment before Ben looked away quickly, taking a hasty drink of his champagne.   
  


Hux rolled his eyes, sighing as he lifted his own drink to his lips again, muttering softly so no one but Ben would hear. "It's unbelievable." He murmured, lips brushing the edges of his glass, eyes dull. "The fate of the galaxy depends on our legal and bodily union." he sighed, taking a sip of his drink, leaning back.   
  


Ben nearly choked on his champagne at Hux's blunt words. He looked at him with wide eyes and a slightly surprised almost smile on his lips. Once he managed to swallow the champagne that had almost caused him to choke, he let out a small breathy laugh, eyes downcast. "Unbelievable is certainly one word for it."   
  


At that, Hux's lips twitched just barely as he watched the man from the corner of his eye. "... To tell the truth, I never thought the day would come." He set down his glass again, sighing once more and relaxing, though he somehow still retained his stiff, cordial air and appearance.   
  


Ben let out another slight laugh. "I thought I might die before we got through all the paperwork, let alone the actual ceremony. But here we are I guess. It's all certainly...something."   
  


Hux hummed. "... You've gotten taller. A lot taller." He looked forward, glancing over as a group laughed pleasantly to their right, Kylo's side of the family. It was no surprise his own was quieter and more business-like. "I almost didn't recognize you at first."

  
Hux watched out of the corner of his eye as Ben straightened in his seat slightly. "I was 17 the last time we saw each other, it can't be that surprising...But I suppose I do look quite a bit different."   
  


"Significantly." Hux rolled his eyes. "I don't believe anyone could have predicted a more uncomfortable union."   
  


"Wow. Thanks," Ben said sarcastically.   
  


"You can't argue. You look like you've got wet pants on with how much fidgeting you're doing."   
  


Ben opened his mouth to say something and then shut it for a moment. "Fair enough, I guess," he said before taking another sip of the champagne.   
  
Hux hummed softly as he observed the two sides of the table. "Mm. They couldn't even offer us hard liquor."   
  


Ben shrugged. "I've never had the privilege of drinking hard liquor, guess I don't really know what I'm missing."   
  


"It's not a privilege, you earn the right to hard drinking when you've had enough shit."   
  


Ben laughed, and took another drink of his champagne before saying. "Well then I've certainly earned the right."   
  


Hux merely grunted in response. "... Have they told you where we'll be staying yet?"   
  


Ben shrugged again. "I believe a beach house on your home planet...I was told your parents were in control of the..." he paused looking uncomfortable for a moment, "...honeymoon arrangements."   
  


Hux didn't look fazed, but he was also an expert in keeping composure. He stared forward. "I see. I hadn't been told such news."   
  


Bens brow furrowed slightly. "Really? I would have assumed you'd know more all things considered..."   
  


"You would assume." Was all he said, finishing his glass before sighing. "How long is this going to go on? It's embarrassing."   
Ben went back to looking more on the uncomfortable side, and he shrugged. "I'm not really sure...but probably soon, especially if we're supposed to get to the beach house by the end of the night."   
  


"I hope so. I feel suffocated." He tugged once on the refined collar of his white jacket.   
  


Ben nodded, downing the rest of his champagne in one go. "Me too. Shouldn't we be the ones to decide when it's over anyway? It is  _ our _ damn wedding after all."   
  


He sighed. "I agree, but unfortunately, I believe we're the only ones in the galaxy not celebrating." He pursed his lips, but smirked slightly. "For someone who's never drank before, you certainly seem like you could use more."   
  


Ben gave a crooked little smile. "I mean, I certainly wouldn't say no to more."   
  


"I can imagine." Hux looked over, his eyes falling on the odd parents of his no longer betrothed, watching the natural way the two talked with one another and the people around them, then looked away, standing as the last guest left their gift at the center. "I believe I'm ready to retire." He stated softly, lips pursed.   
  


Ben stood too, simply following Hux's lead. Looking a little confused to be honest.   
"It's about that time, isn't it?" Another party said, rising as well, and a servant came to the door, there to lead the two to their retreat.   
  
~   
  
Hux sighed as they walked in the door of the fairly large home. It wasn't exactly what Ben had imagined when he heard "beach house." It was a beautiful three-story building on the edge of a steep, rocky cliff, waves crashing against the rocks almost in time with the gentle rolls of thunder above them. The back of the house, which faced the grey, angry ocean, was almost entirely a thick glass. The rest of the house was dark decor and muted coloring, and it looked like no one had ever lived there. It was perfectly clean, and there wasn't anything for several miles.    
  
Hux immediately headed towards the kitchen, sighing, the air cool in the house and the sound of rain soothing above them. "I need a drink..."   
Ben quietly followed,  not entirely sure what else he was supposed to do. Though this space was as much for him as it was for Hux, the latter was actually familiar and comfortable with it.   
Hux went to the cupboard above the fridge, pulling out a bottle and getting a glass from the shelf, pouring himself a cup and sighing as he stood in front of the sink, looking outside and taking a long drink.   
  


"What are you drinking?" Ben asked, eyeing the glass in Hux's hand.   
  


"Whiskey." He answered shortly. "You wouldn't like it, believe me."   
  


Ben walked over to Hux, managing to take the cup out of his hand only because he hadn't expected it. He took a big drink, and then cringed. "You were right," he said handing it back to Hux.   
  


Hux gaped a bit, staring at him a bit wide-eyed, then blinked a couple times before shaking his head. "I know." He poured more into his cup. "You'd better not be a lightweight."   
  


Ben laughed quietly. "I mean, this may be the first day I've touched a drink in my life, but I don't think I'm a lightweight. I wouldn't worry too much."   
  


"We'll see about that. Not that there's much here for you to embarrass or hurt yourself with." Hux took another drink, looking tired. Ben shrugged. He was big, and he had a ridiculous metabolism. He wasn't worried about it. He watched Hux carefully for a moment before wryly asking, "Is  _ your _ plan to get drunk and embarrass yourself?"

  
He instantly looked mildly repulsed. "No. I want to get buzzed and go to bed."   
  


"Fair enough."

  
"Feel free to take a look around, the bedroom is upstairs."   
  


Ben gave a shrug walking over to lean against a counter. "I'll just wait for you."   
  


Hux raised a brow. "I've seen it all before, though I admit it was a long time ago." He looked out the window, the waves hardly visible now in the darkness, the only light coming from the light by the door. "..." After a moment, he downed the rest of his drink and sighed, standing up straighter and beginning to remove his coat as he headed up the spiral stairs heading to the next floor.   
  


Ben followed Hux up the stairs, shoving his hands in his pockets as he did. The whole ambiance of the house still a bit off putting to him. The bedroom was on the top floor, and Hux went to the closet, pulling his coat away and hanging it up. "I'm going to shower." He stated, smoothing back his hair.

  
Ben nodded and looked around the room as Hux walked out. There was one large bed and it was dark in the room. Everything there was so minimalist and without personality it made Ben feel like this couldn't have been a family beach house.   
  


When Hux came back a few minutes later, his hair was still damp, pushed back from his face and his clothing reduced to a comfortable pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt, fairly loose on his frame. "The servants should have placed your things in the according closet." He said as he came inside, but stiffened slightly when he looked up, towel over his arm.   
Ben was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, looking a bit tired. "Yeah, thanks, I looked while you were in the shower," he said, hardly noticing that Hux seemed uncomfortable about something.   
  


Hux stared for a long, long moment, then snapped out of it, shaking his head, frowning as he placed his own things in the closet. "What are you doing?"   
  


Bens brow furrowed in confusion. "Um...sitting?"   
  


"You're hardly clothed." Hux stated, not looking at him. He stood up straight, setting a glass of water on his side of the bed, and the way the man fit against the dark, vacant atmosphere of the house was somehow unsettling.   
  


Ben looked down at himself for a second as if just remembering that he was only in his boxers. "So?" He questioned, still not really getting what the big deal was.   
  


Hux sighed heavily. "Nevermind... I'm going to bed." He muttered, shaking his head and sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Kylo. Ben was still mildly confused, but he chose to say nothing, simply climbing into bed. He could feel Hux practically yelling the thought that he wanted to be as far from Ben in bed as possible, so he kept his distance. It was a strangely bitter feeling, not exactly aimed towards Ben himself, but it was Hux's nature. The man leaned back, sighing and falling silent, lying on his side.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ben woke up in the middle of a much too large bed, feeling confused for a moment. Then he remembered where he was. He was married now. To Hux. Who was not in bed with him. He sat up looking around confused for a moment before climbing out of bed.    
  
He made his way around the house, eventually finding Hux in one of the living rooms looking intently at a data pad. "What are you doing?" He asked, sleep clinging to his voice making it low and husky.

  
"Working." He said plainly, not looking up. He had a hot cup of coffee beside him, and his legs were crossed casually as he looked through the text intently. It was raining much lighter now, and the ocean was calmer, the sound of the waves still in the background. Even in full light, the house felt cold and empty.   
  


Ben furrowed his brow, walking further into the room, and crossing his arms. "You're working? But-- I mean, a honeymoon is supposed to be a type of vacation isn't it?"   
  


Hux sighed, pausing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A honeymoon is for heated young lovers to get all of their physical urges accomplished before they-" he had looked up, stopping, his eyes not fixed on Kylo's face, and he sighed heavily, pinching his nose again. "... Do you ever wear clothes?"   
Hux sighed, pausing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A honeymoon is for heated young lovers to get all of their physical urges accomplished before they-" he had looked up, stopping, his eyes not fixed on Ben's face, and he sighed heavily, pinching his nose again. "... Do you ever wear clothes?"

  
Ben looked down at himself once again, before looking back up at Hux. "Sorry," he said, leaving off that he still didn't really understand why it made Hux uncomfortable. He shook his head, sitting back and going back to reading. "... I don't take vacations."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. "Well that can't be healthy."   
  


"I'm perfectly fine."   
  


Ben was unconvinced. But he left the room anyway to go get dressed. While he was getting dressed he suddenly heard a loud 'what the fuck' from the room Hux was in. He quickly sprinted back down the stairs to into the room, still only half dressed.

  
The data pad Hux had been using was now on the floor, completely blacked out, and Hux was across the room, trying to activate the monitor that didn't seem to be responding, either. "What kind of sick joke is this?" He hissed.   
  


"What's wrong?" Ben asked, now more confused than worried.   
  


"The bastards have cut me off. They've shut down all my communication with the Order."   
  


"What do you mean? They-- What are the data pads not working?"   
  
Hux ran a hand through his hair, his frustration clear. "I can't believe this."   
  
" _ What _ ?" Ben asked, coming over to Hux's side.   
The man had finally seemed to stop and take a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose again, brows knitting and a strained sigh leaving him. "... They aren't letting me work." He muttered, scowling.

  
"...That's...probably a good thing, actually.”

  
Hux's head immediately turned to him, anger in his eyes. "What could possibly make you say something like that?" He took a deep breath, pursing his lips. "There are things that need to be done."

  
"But you're on  _ vacation _ ," Ben insisted, trying to make Hux see he was being ridiculous.   
  


"I don't  _ do _ vacations." Hux scoffed.   
  


Ben crossed his arms. "Well it looks like you're going to."   
  


He gave a deep, tense sigh of irritation. "... Fine. Whatever. I can relax."   
  


Ben raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I mean that's extremely unconvincing considering how tense just saying that made you. But okay," he said with a slight smirk on his lips.   
  


"Shut up." Hux sighed.   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. "Since you can't work...is there anything else you had in mind to do today? I mean you know this planet a hell of a lot better than me." He looked it the window at the pouring rain and sighed again.   
  


"Drinking is the only acceptable pastime on Arkanis." He said, promptly heading to the kitchen. "The transportation has been prearranged for us, so I'm assuming we aren't going anywhere unless told otherwise."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes again, and followed Hux towards the kitchen. "Fine, I guess I'll join you then."   
  


"We already established you don't like whiskey."   
  


Ben shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't drink it."   
  


"I don't want to deal with you getting drunk because you don't know how to handle your alcohol."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. Hux was just as difficult as he remembered him being. "Well then maybe neither of us should drink."

  
"You don't have a say in anything I do." He huffed, opening the cupboard. "It should matter little to you."

  
"I guess that's true, but I don't really have anything better to do than bug you," Ben said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

  
Hux stiffened slightly, and Ben could see the tips of his ears turn pink. Just barely. "For fuck's sake, Ben." He huffed, nearly dropping the glass he had pulled from the cupboard before he set it down.   
  


"Look, we're stuck together for the week,"  _ and for the rest of our lives, _ Ben thought, but he left that out for now, "We may as well try and get along."

  
Hux sighed, setting down the bottle as he was about to pour. He turned around, lips pursed. "Don't expect much from me, Ben. This is legal, because I was born for this. I'm not pleasant to be around. That's not going to change just because of the circumstances, but sure. We can try."   
  


"Fine. Give me a damn drink."   
  


Hux rolled his eyes, pouring the glass and holding it out to him before getting his own.   
Ben took the glass easily, taking a drink, and wincing at the taste once again. At least it would probably make Hux a bit more bearable to be around if he was at least buzzed.   
  


Hux scoffed quietly at him, but stood up straighter as they fell into an uncomfortable silence, the rain and waves the only sound.   
  


Ben took another drink, making a face as it went down. "I don't understand why  _ this _ would be your drink of choice. It's really pretty disgusting."

  
"It's not. I've been drinking this my whole life. It's an acquired taste."   
  


Ben wrinkled his nose. "No, I'm pretty sure it's just gross and you're lying to yourself."   
  


"Your virgin taste buds wouldn't know anything."   
  


Ben scowled at that, his face getting a little warm. "Acquired taste is just a fancy way of saying you've killed enough of your tastebuds to pretend you like something."   
  


Hux's lips pulled up just a bit as he chuckled shortly. "Maybe. If that's the case then you aren't there yet."   
  


Ben downed the rest of the drink with a shudder and a slight cough, making a rather disgusted face. "Well, I don't think I'll ever want to," Ben said honestly. If they ever went into town he was going to buy something else to drink.

  
"Sure." Hux took his drink to the living room again, sitting on the couch and settling to mess with the data pad in frustration.   
  


Ben set his empty cup down and followed Hux back into the not at all cozy living room, sitting a fair distance away from the other man. "I really doubt you're going to get them to work," he said watching Hux.   
  


He tossed it aside at that, sighing heavily and sipping on his cup, making a face. "Tch."

  
Ben rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's my fault that you can't do your work. Though not working would make any  _ sane _ person happy."   
  


"I don't know how things have been for you, Ben, but working is my life. If I don't work, then that means I'm leaving it in the hands of idiots."   
  


Ben wrinkled his brow. "You really have that little faith in the people you work with?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


"That's kind of sad."   
  
"Tell me about it."   
  
"Well, there's nothing to do about it now, I'm sure any damage that's done while you're gone you'll be quick to fix when you get back."   
  
"That's not encouraging, Ben."   
  
Ben heaved a sigh. "Fine,  _ really _ , I'm sure that they're all competent enough without you, and everything will be fine when you get back. I just didn't want to wound your ego."

  
"It's not wounded, you're just wrong." He sighed. "... What are we supposed to do now?"   
  


Ben shrugged. "I don't know...are you hungry? I could make us something to eat if you want..."   
  


"You can cook?"   
  


Ben made an offended face before shrugging a little bit. "Yeah. Don't act so surprised."   
  


"Of course I'm surprised. Why would you really need to?"   
  


"Because I didn't have 20 maids to take care of me growing up."   
  


Hux scoffed a bit, looking away. "I'm not hungry. But thank you, I suppose."   
  


Ben stood up to stretch a bit before letting out a sigh. "Well, I'm going to go make something to eat, just let me know if you want anything," he said walking out of the living room back towards the kitchen.   
  
~   
  
The rest of the day didn't go much better. It was just as awkward and uncomfortable, with more than a little thanks to Hux. It was as though he was making it worse intentionally, practically avoiding Ben around the house. Their dinner was out at a fanciful restaurant and was spent in silence, and when they got back, Hux showered and began to prepare for bed, shutting himself in the bathroom.    
  
It was completely dark out by the time the two of them were lying in bed awkwardly beside one another, stiff and making sure not to touch. Hux was silent, staring up at the ceiling, bitter and wide-awake.   
  


Ben took a deep breath and turned on his side so he was facing Hux. "So...we are married now..." another deep breath, "Are we ever going to have sex?"   
  


Immediately, Hux was sitting upright, completely rigid and stiff, his eyes wide. "I'm not about to have this conversation right now." He stood, making a beeline for the door. "This isn't happening. Nope."   
  


Ben was following him out just as quickly, throwing his hands up. "It's a valid question!"   
  


"Absolutely fucking not. This is not a discussion we're having."   
  


"Why the hell not?"   
  


"I've known you since the day you were born!" Hux's voice raised in both tone and level. "Do you honestly want to talk about fucking someone you've known since you were in diapers?!"   
  


Ben’s voice matched Hux’s. "Do you really not want to fuck anyone for the rest of your life?!"   
  


At that, the man stopped cold in his tracks. He was stiff for a moment, then turned around sharply, jabbing a finger into Ben's chest. "Fine. You wanna talk? You want to do this? We're doing this." He snapped slightly, eyes narrowing.   
  


Ben took a step back, his eyes widening a little at the change in pace. "O-okay..."   
Hux pushed him up against the wall of the hallway, then pulled him down into a quick kiss without a second of hesitation.   
  


Ben was clearly surprised and took a second to reciprocate, but he did kiss back, though maybe a bit clumsily. Hux kissed him hard, an arm across his chest, keeping him pinned there before he pulled back a bit to breathe, lips parted.   
  


Ben was breathing hard, looking more than a little bit stunned at what had just happened.   
Hux dropped his arm, eyes narrowed slightly. "... That's what I thought." He breathed, still close, Ben's lips still tingling from the contact. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead of saying anything he slowly brought a hand to cup Hux’s cheek and bring him in for a much softer more tentative kiss.

  
The tenderness startled Hux, making him pause before kissing back this time, closing his eyes and reaching up to run a hand through Ben's thick hair. Ben hummed into the kiss, bringing his free hand down to rest gently on Hux’s hip. Hux was firmer than him, more solid in his actions. He deepened the kiss and breathed a soft sigh between their lips, hands cool.   
  


They kisses for a while like that, simply testing the waters. Eventually Ben pulled away looking a little embarrassed. "I've never-- the Jedi don't-- Um. I've never done anything...like this before."   
  


Hux blinked in surprise. "You're joking." He huffed. "You're a virgin?"   
  


Ben looked away blushing darkly. "Any sort of relationship is against the Jedi code. I'm an exception to the rule because I have to be," he said quietly.

  
"Maybe that's why it's never followed." He scoffed. "Fine. Let's take this back to the bedroom." They walked back into the bedroom, and Ben just stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to do next.   
  


Hux rolled his eyes at the sight. "Sit down. And try not to be so uncomfortable." Ben got on the bed, still looking somewhat uncomfortable, but clearly like he was at least trying to relax.   
  


The red-headed man sighed, running his fingers through his own hair, eyeing him once. "... We don't have to do this." He stated suddenly.   
  


Ben sat up a little straighter on the bed. "No, I mean, I want to...I'm just a little nervous is all."   
  


Hux pushed up his sleeves, crossing his arms for a moment before coming over and straddling Ben's hips. "My only advice is to stop thinking about it."   
  


Ben tensed up for a moment under Hux before relaxing a little. "Okay," he said softly, tentatively putting his hands on Hux’s hips.   
  


He leaned down, kissing him again, running his fingers through his hair. Ben kissed back with a bit more confidence this time around, genuinely relaxing into it now. Hux sighed softly, leading him into it slower this time but with just as much force. He had a hand on Ben's shoulder, the other on the side of his face, and he tilted his head into it. Hux was thinner than Ben, his build altogether smaller but still fairly fit and broad in his shoulders. He had soft lips, too, a little chapped but warm.

  
Ben tentatively brought his hands up under Hux’s shirt, sliding it up with his hands.   
The light in the room was dim, and it made Hux look somehow paler than he usually did, his skin smooth and seemingly free of scars as far as Ben could feel. The man gave a soft, low sigh in response to the action, expression more relaxed, his body shuddering softly beneath the warmth of Ben's hands.   
  


Ben brought their bodies a bit closer together, bringing his mouth down to tentatively kiss the long pale column of Hux’s neck. He gave a low hum, remaining otherwise quiet, but it didn't look like he was displeased. Ben could feel the way his pulse beat steadily under his skin, how he still smelled of shampoo and cedar from the whiskey, and he was calm.   
  


Ben was still nervous, but he'd relaxed considerably, and was letting himself enjoy the soft intimacy of the moment. He brought his hands up, pulling Hux’s shirt off completely before going back to kissing down his neck to his collarbone. Hux had a pronounced collar bone, especially when he leaned back just as he was doing now, allowing Ben more access. He was letting him move at his own pace, but still retained control, watching him and brushing his fingers through his hair once.

  
Ben found he rather liked it when Hux touched his hair, but he decided it wasn't worth saying. Instead he slowly moved his hips up against Hux’s and let out a low moan against his neck.   
Hux groaned quietly at the friction. He shifted so he was pressed up against Ben more, nearly sitting in his lap, and rocked his hips forward as well, another groan leaving him

  
Ben’s hands tightened on him slightly as he bit back a moan, moving his hips with Hux.   
  
He was relatively quiet, but he tangled his fingers in Ben's hair and leaned down, kissing him deeply again and furrowing his brow, breaths coming a little faster now.   
Ben followed Hux’s lead kissing back enthusiastically.   
  
After a moment, he pulled away some, breathless, and swallowed dryly as if centering himself once again. "... Lie back." He murmured, getting up.   
Ben complied easily and quickly, clearly eager, with a hint of nerves under it. He watched Hux carefully, feeling a little vulnerable laying on the bed.   
  


"Don't make yourself uncomfortable." Hux murmured, reaching into the bedside drawer with a huff. "That'll make this unpleasant for the both of us." With that comment Ben had a feeling he knew exactly how this was going to go. Not that he was surprised. Hux had a fairly dominant personality, it wasn't surprising it carried into the bedroom.   
  


However, he pulled out the bottle and began to remove his pants. "I take it I'll be taking care of this part myself." He hummed, not looking at him at first. Ben was genuinely surprised, but he simply looked off to the side out of embarrassment, not entirely used to the forwardness of sex.   
  


Hux scoffed. "God, you're making this so stiff. Breathe already." He muttered, shifting onto the bed and straddling Ben's hips, knees on either side of him, arms above his shoulders. He leaned down, kissing him again in an attempt to make him relax. Ben leaned forward and eased into the kiss, letting out a sigh as he finally sunk into it. He slowly brought his hands back to Huxs hips.

  
His skin was soft under the touch, and Hux closed his eyes, the room's dim lighting odd and making him look more washed-out than usual. It wasn't unflattering though, and Hux pulled back again with a sigh. "Better." He affirmed, sitting back and pouring the lubricant over his fingers.   
  


Ben let out a huff. "Thanks," he drawled sarcastically, though he did feel more at ease.   
  


"You're welcome." Hux rubbed the lube between his fingers, remaining sitting up over Ben, and didn't look at all uncertain or awkward as he pressed a finger into himself, giving a huff. "Don't overthink it, I already told you."   
  


"Right," Ben huffed. He was a little surprised at how well Hux was keeping his composure, clearly he had experience, which brought him a little comfort and a little dread.   
  


"Stop it. I can see it in your face."   
  


"What? What does that even mean?"   
  


"You're thinking about it. You look nervous, and you're shifting and won't meet my eye."   
  


Ben purposefully met Huxs eyes. "I'm fine," he said, his voice soft, but honest.   
  


"... Good." He leaned down, kissing him again, brow furrowing as he worked himself looser.   
Ben sighed into the kiss. He found himself the most relaxed when Hux was kissing him it seemed. As they kissed and Hux continued to prepare himself, his skin grew more flush, his pulse a bit faster, and he clearly fell into it more, giving a soft noise between their lips at one point and quickly silencing himself. Ben continued to kiss back easily, anticipation growing as he did.

  
After a bit, Hux pulled away, their lips brushing, his breaths warm. He shuddered, biting at his own lip. "Take those off." He breathed, sitting back to let him do so, face a tad flushed. Ben quickly took off his boxers, feeling a bit self conscious.

  
Hux paused at that, blinking once, and gave a short breath before kissing him again, more passionately this time, tugging lightly at his hair. Ben let out a soft moan when Hux tugged on his hair, and he brought his hands down to grip his hips, bringing their bodies closer together.   
Even Hux seemed eager now, and he sat back again with a short breath. He positioned himself, then sank down on Ben with a moan, muffling the sound by biting his lip.   
  


Ben let his eyes fall shut as he let out a loud moan, his grip tightening on Hux’s hips.   
Hux was still for a moment, adjusting slowly, and panted a bit. Then, gingerly, he rolled his hips.   
Ben bit his lip as he let out another moan, his hips bucking up involuntarily. "Fuck," he muttered hoarsely. The man slowly lifted his hips, then lowered them again, skin warm as he broke into a faint sweat, expression pleasured. He moved slowly, chest moving with his breaths.   
  


Ben was breathing heavy, his hips moving sporadically. He subconsciously tightened his grip on Hux’s hips, his nails digging into his skin a bit. Hux gasped, the sound turning into a groan as he sped up his movements, head hanging and hair falling from its usual perfected look.   
Ben decided, in his half coherent brain, he really liked seeing Hux come undone above him. He surged forward, bringing their lips together in a rough kiss. Hux gave a small sound of surprise, but leaned into it with a heated moan, kissing back with fervor.   
  


Ben brought one of his hands away from Hux’s hip to tangle in his hair, rolling his hips up purposefully. That got a reaction out of him, his back arching and body tensing around Ben pleasantly, a rough gasp leaving him as his movements stuttered.   
  


Ben repeated the movement a few times, enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Hux. He moaned loudly, and he could feel himself getting close. He let the hand in Hux’s hair leave it to slide down his chest and wrap around his length. He responded well, moaning sweetly and furrowing his brow, hair hanging in his face, the strands making his eyes look even more striking as they opened and he groaned, leaning forward and kissing his neck.   
  


Ben moaned, tilting his head back to give Hux better access. He started moving his hand with uneven strokes, and let out a gasp, his hips stuttering as Hux clenched around him.   
His body was warm and welcoming, and he moved with him fluidly. He was more experienced, that was a given, but in the moment it didn't bring anything but pleasure. Hux gave a low groan as he came, fisting a hand in Ben's hair for a moment as he did, breaths gasping and hot on Ben's neck. He gasped biting his lip. After a few more thrusts he was coming too with a loud moan, the hand on Hux’s hip tightening before going limp. He wrapped his arms around Hux and fell back with a loud sigh, feeling boneless and blissed out.   
  


Hux gave a muffled sound of surprise, sitting up a bit and grunting. "Shit, Ben." He huffed, though he was still a bit exhausted as well.   
  


Ben blinked blearily, looking up at Hux. "What?"   
  


He snorted softly, lifting himself off of Ben with a groan. "I thought you keeled over."   
  


Ben let out a huffy laugh. "No. I didn't."   
  


Hux sighed, rolling onto his back, catching his breath fully and not bothering to fix his hair. He stared up in the darkness, quiet for a moment. "... Huh."   
  


Ben gave Hux a sideways glance. "What?" He asked a bit hesitantly.   
  


He was squinting at the ceiling, like he was confused or surprised. "Your dick is fucking huge."   
  


Ben choked on air. He covered his face with his hand in embarrassment giving himself a moment to process that yes Hux really just said that. "Uh. Yeah, I guess..." he said, his voice cracking a bit.   
  


There was a moment of silence, and then the softest, most genuine sound he'd ever heard. Hux was laughing.   
  
Well, chuckling really, but a small smile was pulling at his lips as he laughed at him, eyes closed. "You're such a virgin."   
  


Ben looked over at Hux, almost fond. The laugh was rather endearing, he almost couldn't be offended by what Hux said. Almost. "Yeah, well, thanks," he said sarcastically. "And, hey, I still made you come so." He shrugged with a smirk on his lips.   
  


"Oh, shut up." He rolled his eyes. "Besides. You're no longer a virgin, anyway."   
  


"Yeah well," he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hux, snuggling up to him with a small sigh, "thanks I guess."   
  


He looked surprised again, but was still before sighing. "You're welcome, I suppose..."   
The tiredness finally hit him like a train and he hummed, tightening his hold on Hux without even realizing it. "Goodnight, Hux."   
  


"... Goodnight, Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ This is them starting to warm up to each other LMAO
> 
> \+ Drop a comment if you feel so inclined!
> 
> +Also feel free to bug me on tumblr at sarahkatlinewalker or kyluxistrash


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this chapter but I was anxious to post and honestly sometimes it be like that

Ben rolled over groggily feeling somewhat exhausted. He sat up realizing he was alone a bit belatedly. He got out of bed and then realized he was naked. That's right he'd had sex with Hux last night. He walked over to the dresser, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers and pulling them on. He wandered out if the room running a hand through his hair. "Hux?" He called.   
  


Hux was sitting at the dining table, a cup of coffee in his hand, his hair done and face shaven and body fully dressed, just as he'd been that first night. He was nursing the mug, but the pot was half empty, so he'd been working on it for a while, watching the waves, the sun peaking through the sky and casting glimmering light on the ocean in spots. He hummed. "Morning." He greeted.   
  


"Why are you up so early, I thought you couldn't work?"   
  


"I can't." He grimaced. "But I always wake up early and get ready."   
  


Ben walked over to the table, taking a seat across from Hux. "So um, do you know if they planned anything for us to do today?" As he asked this a loud crack of thunder came from outside, making him grimace a bit.

  
"Doubtful. I believe their plan has been to lock us up in here for a week and treat us to dinner every night."   
  


"Oh," Ben mumbled looking down at the table. "Um, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Ben asks glancing up at Hux.   
  


"I don't eat breakfast, but thank you."   
  


Ben furrowed his brow and gave Hux a look. "You-- you don't eat  _ breakfast _ ?"   
  


"No?" It was more like a question, confused. "Is there a problem?"   
  


"No-- I'm just confused as to why you wouldn't eat breakfast, I guess."   
  


"I don't need it. I don't have time for it, and if I eat it too soon it makes me sick. There's no point."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes, deciding in that moment that, at some point in the honeymoon, he was going to get up before Hux and make him breakfast. But all he said was, "Suit yourself, I'm going to go make myself something to eat."   
  


"Mm, don't drink all my coffee."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. "I'm more of a tea person, anyway."   
  


"Good." Hix muttered, leaning back and finishing his cup, looking more relaxed.   
Ben was glad that at least the sex had seemed to settle Hux into the situation a little bit. Maybe he just figured now he was getting something out of it. For some reason the idea of that left a sour taste in Ben’s mouth. He shook the thoughts from his head and went about making some simple scrambled eggs with lots of cheese, and a cup of green tea.    
  
Finally he sat back down at the table across from Hux. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked before taking a bite of the eggs.

  
"I don't care much, there isn't a whole lot to do. When my family still came here in my youth, I would always spend the time reading."   
  


Ben wrinkled his nose. "I think I remember you reading a lot when we avoided each other as kids, too. Can't say I'm much of a reader, but I never really had the time for it."   
  


"It was my only amusing pastime." Hux hummed quietly.   
  


"Well now what do you do for amusing pastimes?"   
  


"I don't have them." He replied simply, but there wasn't irritation or malice in the words, they were merely truth.   
  


Ben furrowed his brow. He really almost pitied Hux. He'd hate to work his whole life, because even though most of his life had been dedicated to training, he still let himself breath. He didn't think Hux ever stopped to give himself air. He looked out the window at the pouring rain, scratching the idea of a nice walk off in his brain. He looked back at Hux and gave him a crooked smile. "Well you have a whole honeymoon to find some new ones."

  
Hux snorted softly, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Are you implying sex with you be my new amusing pastime?"

  
Ben nearly spit out his tea. He looked at Hux with surprise, his face turning a bit pink. "I--  no that's not--" Ben sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."   
  


Hux chuckled again, taking another drink of his coffee. "I'm kidding, damn."   
  


Ben let out a breath watching Hux carefully. He wasn't sure what to make of their relationship. Clearly they were a bit more comfortable around each other now, but he couldn't really tell what that meant for them. Hux sighed after a moment, setting down the once again emptied mug and watching the rain. Kylo could sense something, a bitter emotion that had been prying at the back of Hux's mind since they'd arrived, but now it was more prominent. For a moment, it felt like nostalgia, but then it grew sour as it came to the forefront of his mind as his eyes narrowed at the window. Just like that, it was shoved back down and Hux gave a hum. "I suppose there's little for entertainment while we're here."

  
Ben shrugged. "You'd know better than me."   
  


"Then trust me, there is little to do. My family only ever worked while here anyway.”

  
"Hm." Ben looked out the window at the falling rain, finding it almost calming. "What do you suggest we do then?"   
  


"Your guess is as good as mine. They're very intent on us interacting, that's clear."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. "Well, yes? We're stuck here together, we might as well talk."   
  


"Talk about what?"   
  


Ben shrugged. "I don't know? I'm not exactly a conversational wizard. I spent most of my life in my head, honing my abilities, not talking to people."   
  


"And all my socializing is bullshitting and sucking up."   
  


"So I guess we're both at a loss then, huh? Because you're certainly not going to be sucking up to me," Ben said with a small huffy laugh. He preferred it that way. He liked that Hux was honest with him in that way.   
  


"No, I'm not." His lips twitched as if the thought was amusing. "... What a pair we are, hm."   
  


"That we are," he said, aiming a somewhat genuine smile at Hux.   
  


"... It's still a bit unreal, isn't it?"   
  


"Yeah, a bit. I feel like I'm supposed to be going back to the temple any time. But those days are over for me," Ben said with a hint of sadness in his voice.   
  


"... You enjoyed it then?"   
  


"What? My training?" Ben thought for a moment. "Parts of it. I'll probably miss the familiarity of it mostly."   
  


"Mm, I see."   
  


"What about you? Clearly you like what you do."   
  


"... In a way, I suppose."   
  


Ben furrowed his brow. " 'In a way’? If you don't like it then why are you so eager to get back to it?"   
  


"It's all I ever do. It's what I was raised and bred for, and because of my situation, every single order I make is a test to prove my worth." He replied plainly.   
  


Ben almost felt bad. He supposed his situation was similar to Huxs. They were both born and more or less used for the need for peace. It was what they were born for. Still, it didn't sound ideal. It was almost sad to know Hux felt like he was constantly trying to prove himself. He let out a huff, not entirely sure what to say.   
  


Hux sighed. "... I'm going to pour myself a drink and go see if they left anything in the basement."   
  


Ben nodded, only mildly wondering what they would have possibly left here. The house felt like it had never even had anyone else step foot in it, let alone leave things in it.   
  
When he came back up, he was carrying two expensive-looking bottles, and he set them on the table with a grunt. "I don't know what you were planning for lunch, but I found the good liquor."   
Ben blinked a few times in surprise. " _ That's _ what you went to go find?"

  
Hux looked at him in confusion. "What did you think I was looking for?"   
  


"I don't know? Not alcohol."   
  


"Then you don't know me well."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. "What is it anyway?" He asked eyeing the bottles.   
  


"One is scotch, but the other is an expensive prosecco."   
  


"Which should I drink?"   
  


"The prosecco. The scotch is like whiskey."   
  


Ben wrinkled his nose. "Okay, I guess. Is the prosecco anything like the champagne? I actually liked that".   
  


"Similar."   
  


"Good." He poured himself a glass of the prosecco and took a sip. It was bubbly, but less so than champagne, and sweeter.

 

"Well?"   
  


Ben shrugged. "I like it, at least, I like it a  _ lot _ better than whiskey."

  
Hux rolled his eyes, pouring himself a glass of the dark liquid in the other bottle. "When we go for dinner, we ought to get you something sweeter so you won't complain any more."   
  


"Well excuse me for still having live tastebuds," he said, watching as Hux took a drink. He took another drink himself, finding he liked it well enough.   
  
"There's sweet wines I'm sure you'd like more. Or you're just not a drinker."   
  


"Hmph." He downed the rest of the glass, not really savoring the flavor, and probably irritated Hux by doing so. He poured himself another glass, looking at Hux out of the corner of his eye.   
  


"Don't get drunk just because I said you're not a drinker. You're wasting good wine." He huffed.   
  


Ben smirked. "I'm not going to get drunk." He was just going to get a little buzzed.   
  


"I don't believe you one bit. I can guarantee you're a lightweight, too."   
  


Ben took a sip of his drink. "Usually, people are lightweights because of their size," he gestured to himself vaguely, "I'm not small. I'll be fine."   
  


"Yes, but you've never built up a tolerance. There's more than one reason someone is a lightweight." Hux scoffed, looking away.   
  


Ben shrugged. "It's my honeymoon I'll get drunk if I want to."   
  


"It's a glorified vacation, and I'm not dealing with your drunk ass."   
  


"It's my glorified vacation, and I'll get drunk if I want to." Ben shot Hux a crooked smile, knocking back the rest of the second drink. He was done, and sure he'd only be a bit buzzed, but giving Hux grief was fun.

  
The man sighed, rubbing his temple and making a face. "You just like to push my buttons, don't you?"   
  


Ben grinned. "A little bit, yeah," he admitted.   
  


"I can tell. You've always been that way."   
  


Ben shrugs. "You're easy to mess with."   
  


He grimaced. "Just because I follow the rules?"   
  


"No, you've always got a stick up your ass, and half the time it has nothing to do with rules."   
  


"I do not have a stick up my ass." He returned, pursing his lips. Ben gives him a look.   
"I don't." He insisted, narrowing his eyes. "My apologies for having better things to do than play with magic."

  
Ben rolled his eyes. "It's not magic. And believe me if you were force sensitive and had done Jedi training you would actually have an idea about following rules."   
  


"Believe me, the First Order enforces nothing but following rules..."   
  


"So do the Jedi. Have you ever really learned the story of why my grandfather turned?"   
  


"No."   
  


Ben lets out a hum. "He fell in love. With Senator Amidala. They had to keep their marriage a secret because it was against the code to have any sort of worldly attachments. Because of this my grandfather was overwhelmed with fear that he could not protect her when he had visions of her dying in childbirth. He couldn't show fear because this was also against the Jedi code. Because he had to hide these things, he was manipulated into believing if he left the Jedi, he could save her. She died anyway, and he had nothing to go back to. And there became Vader. Luke has made sure not to repeat the mistakes of the past, but the Jedi ways are still strict. I'm certainly an exception to many rules for the sake of the galaxy. But the point is, the Jedi code is strict, and you wouldn't know a thing about it."   
  


Hux furrowed his brows. "I could argue with you right now, but I'm not going to. It's stupid not to change the code." He muttered, getting up and the air about him more bitter. "... Let's discuss something else."   
  


"No I actually wholly agree with you," Ben states with a shrug, "But the fact of the matter is it hasn't changed much, and I did have to grow up with it."

  
"Again: I think we should change the topic."   
  


"Alright. I'm going to get some water." With that he stood and walked to the kitchen. When Ben came back in, Hux was near the window, his glass full again, the bottle in his other hand as he took a long drink. He didn't look back when Ben reentered. He furrowed his brow. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

  
"I'm fine." He answered simply, tone even, the same one Ben recognized from their formalities at the wedding, as well as all through growing up.   
  


Ben set the glass of water on the table. "You don't seem fine. You seem like you're being a diplomat again."   
  


"I am a diplomat. It's just how I am." He took another drink, but it wasn't a sip this time. It was a gulp. He put the bottle on the table as the rain lightened to a drizzle. "... I think I'm going to go for a walk."   
Ben furrowed his brow. He wanted to ask to go with him, but he knew what the answer would be. Instead he simply said, "It's still raining."   
  


"It's always raining here. You get used to it."   
  


"Well you don't have to walk in it." He made his way over to Hux’s side. "Stay. We can do something else."   
  


Hux paused, and it was clear he had drank a little more than usual with the way his body was more relaxed, and he sighed before rubbing his face. "... Fine."   
  


Ben slowly brought his hand up to gently cup Hux’s cheek, bringing him in for a soft kiss. Hux was startled by the action, still for a moment. His lips had the buzz of alcohol on them, but they felt softer than the night before, and when he kissed back this time it was much sweeter.   
Ben brought his free hand up to Hux’s waist, pulling their bodies a bit closer together.   
He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into it a little before pulling away just enough to speak, their lips brushing. "... What are you doing...?" He murmured gently, huffing once, but his arms wrapped around Ben.   
  


"You seemed upset. I'm distracting you," he nearly whispered. Hux was quiet, but leaned up and kissed Ben, holding his face and remaining silent.

  
Ben took it as a sign to keep going, tracing the outline of Hux’s lips with his tongue. He parted his lips, kissing him deeper, pressing closer, their pace lazy compared to before. It was relaxed, and quite a bit more comfortable. It was nice, Ben thought to himself, he could get used to this sort of thing. Hux ran a hand gently through Ben's hair, in no rush, simply drinking in the feeling and letting it pull him from his deep thoughts. After a while longer he pulled away, just enough so he could speak. "Do you want to take this to bed?" He asked quietly.

  
"Mm, so much for sex not being the new pastime." He murmured, but his good nature—well, as good as it got with Hux—had returned. "Let's go upstairs." 

 

Ben couldn't help but blush at Hux’s words, but he had been the one to initiate it, and he didn't feel like he could argue. Besides that, Hux was probably right. 

 

They made their way upstairs fairly quick, and when they made it to the bedroom, Ben wasted no time getting back to kissing Hux. He didn't respond poorly to Ben's eagerness, and in fact kissed back just as easily, pulling him down some to make it easier on himself with a hum. He held his cheek, taking his hip and grinding into him slowly. Ben pulled away from the kiss, letting out a soft moan at the motion, biting his lip as his head tilted back a bit.   
  
Hux bit his lip just a little, then leaned in and kissed the exposed skin with a sigh, looping his fingers in Ben's pants and tugging him closer. Ben brought a hand up to tangle in Hux’s hair, instinctively grinding his hips against him. He moaned, the sound low and smooth and sweet, and he gave a shudder when his hair was ruined, teeth scraping Ben's neck.   
  


"Fuck," Ben muttered softly, his voice rough. He tightened his grip in Hux’s hair, and continued to grind against him.   
  
Hux gave him a decently pink mark on his neck, pulling away with a short gasp, skin warm, his body flush against Ben's as he groaned and let his nose brush the other man's shoulder. Ben slipped his hands up under Hux’s shirt, brushing up his torso with feather light touches. He slipped Hux’s shirt off in one easy motion, bringing his hands down his bare chest to his hips. Hux's hair was a mess, hanging in his face slightly, and he sighed quietly as Ben pulled off his shirt. Again, the dim lighting left him looking even more washed out than he did in the light, his skin pale white, but he reached up and pulled him down into a kiss, brows knit.   
  
Ben deepened the kiss, tightening his grip on Hux’s hips slightly. He groaned softly in return. "Mm-" Hux bit at his lip, giving a warm sigh. Ben pulled Hux slowly towards the bed until he was sitting on the edge, pulling Hux to straddle him. He did so with a huff, not in as much of a rush. He ran his hands up Ben's chest and up into his hair, grinding into his hips as he did.   
Ben let out a low moan, leaning up to bring their lips together in a heated kiss, his hands gripping Hux’s hips as they moved.   
  


After a bit, Hux finally seemed to grow impatient, grunting and kissing him in a more forceful manner, pushing him into the bed. Ben went back easily with a small surprised noise, matching Huxs intensity in the kiss enthusiastically. He pulled away, then got up and began to remove his pants, going to the night stand again. "Take off your underwear." Ben got out of his clothes quickly, and admired Hux while he waited. He took in his pale figure with a degree of hunger in his gaze, only being thrown off when he saw purple circles on his slim hips.   
  
Hux looked over, raising a brow. "What?" He questioned, seemingly unaware of the bruises encircling his lower half.

  
Ben reached out, brushing a hand over the bruises. "Your-- um your hips-- they're bruised."   
  


Hux looked down, startled by the intimate touch, then looked back up. "So what?"   
  


"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was grabbing you so hard," he said apologetically, his thumb brushing over the bruises again.   
  


It was like Hux was actually confused. "Ben. I liked it. Why the fuck are you sorry?"   
  


Bens eyebrows shot up, now  _ he _ was the one who was confused. "I-- Okay..."   
  


"They're just bruises. Do you not realize how strong you are?"   
  


"I mean, I  _ do _ , I just didn't really realize I was grabbing you that hard. I dunno, I'm aware that I'm strong, I guess I just don't really pay attention to it unless I'm intentionally using force." Ben shrugged.   
  


"Well, I liked it. It didn't hurt. Don't apologize."   
  


"Alright..."   
  


Hux snorted softly. "Stop looking so worried. They're not that bad."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said dismissively. He was still a little surprised that Hux had  _ liked _ it, but who was he to complain? Hux took out the bottle, but paused as he looked over Ben this time, as if thinking something over, giving a hum. Ben quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what was going on in Hux’s mind. "What?"   
  


"I'm just trying to decide whether or not I want to ride you again or if I want to do something different." He huffed bluntly.   
  


Ben let out a soft choked off noise in surprise. "Okay...you'd certainly know better than me," he mumbled blushing.   
  


He rolled his eyes. "Alright, just lie back already." Ben shrugged and did as Hux asked, reclining on the bed. Hux snorted softly. "You're so passive." He muttered, popping open the bottle.   
  


"You don't seem to mind," he pointed out.   
  


"No, not yet."   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. The man raised a brow. "What?"   
  


"Nothing, I just don't see you getting tired of someone doing what you say."   
  


Just barely, his lips twitched. "In all other aspects of my life, you are correct. In this, I think you'd be surprised.   
  


Ben raised a brow in surprise, but said nothing on the topic. "Alright, well are we going to do 

this, or are we just going to keep talking?"   
  


"Oh, shut up." He huffed, getting on the bed. "You're not going to help at all." Ben rolled his eyes, moving towards Hux to pull him in for a kiss. Hux looked a bit surprised, but kissed him back with a huff, one arm bracing himself on the bed for a moment before he pulled away slightly to cover his fingers in lube.

  
Ben watched him for a moment before looking away with a slight blush. Hux rolled his eyes pulling him into another kiss as he began to prepare himself, huffing once. Ben hummed into the kiss, relaxing and kissed back easily, letting a hand tangle into Hux’s hair. He furrowed his brow, biting at Ben's lip once, very lightly, holding himself up with only one arm. Ben let his free hand go to Hux’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together with a small moan.   
  
He grunted, giving a huff. "Mm- Ben, I can't do this myself if you keep holding onto me."   
Ben was tempted to offer to do it himself, but he simply let his hand drop instead, too afraid he'd fuck something up. However, Hux paused, scanning his face for a moment. "... What?"   
  


Ben bit his lip slightly. "...I mean, I could...try and do it," he mumbled, not quite meeting Hux’s eye.   
  
He was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable, but seemed to settle on something and looked at him curiously. "You can if you'd like."   
  
"Um, okay..." he said softly, reaching for the bottle of lube.   
  


Hux handed it to him, watching curiously. "Or don't. If you're not comfortable, you don't have to."   
  


"No-- I mean, I want to try... you'll just probably have to guide me a bit," he said as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.   
  


"... It might be better if we flip this around then."   
  


Ben quirked an eyebrow, watching Hux change his position. He seemed to contemplate something, then gave a sigh and laid on his back, leaning up against the pillows, legs spread, actually avoiding Ben's gaze for a moment with a huff. "Don't just stare."   
  


Ben’s face was bright red and he nodded a bit, shaking out of his slight daze. "Right," he breathed, moving in a bit hesitant.

  
Hux snorted softly. "You make this harder for yourself. Stop overthinking everything before you start.” he murmured. "... It's fine. Go slow." The suddenly reassuring words were startling, the man's expression still as firm as usual, but his eyes held something a bit softer for once. Ben hesitantly put his hands on Hux’s thighs, spreading them a bit wider before he slid his lubed hand down, rubbing a finger around Hux’s entrance lightly.   
  
  
Hux remained relaxed, though a soft sigh left him, his eyes closing for a moment.   
Ben watched Hux's face intently as he presses his finger in slowly. The man gave little response, only sighing a bit and releasing the tension in his body, looking as relaxed as Hux ever got. Ben started working Hux open slowly with one finger, admiring the flush that was spreading from Hux's cheeks all the way down to his chest. His breaths were a little more shallow, and he was looking away, a knuckle pressed to his pursed lips. Ben kept up the slow rhythm of his movements for a bit longer, a look of concentration on his blushing face. Eventually he slowly and gingerly worked in a second finger.   
  
Hux took it surprisingly well, looking focused but not particularly uncomfortable, though he kept his knuckle pressed to his lips as he gave a soft grunt. Ben gave Hux a second to adjust before slowly began working the two fingers, opening up Hux further.Now, he gave a soft, subtle moan, a relaxed sigh leaving him as he groaned quietly. Ben blushed, taking it as a sign he was doing something right. He really didn't have any experience in what he was doing, he was mostly guessing and going off of Hux’s comment about going slow, working his fingers with slow steady thrusts.   
  
  
Hux groaned softly, huffing once. "You can move a bit faster." He murmured, voice surprisingly even. Ben glanced up at him, his face likely turning a shade darker. He obliged Hux, moving his fingers at a faster pace, watching Hux as he moaned. The man responded better, expression actually somewhat pleasured, flushed to his ears, eyes closing as he groaned. Ben kept a steady rhythm, entranced by Huxs arousal. Eventually, he pulled out to add a bit more lube before pressing back in, and working in a third finger. He went slowly and carefully, letting Hux adjust as he did. The man kept his composure relatively well, sighing, adjusting gradually and giving a hum. "Mm- there." He murmured. "Spread your fingers a bit." He huffed. Ben did as he was told, watching Hux's expression as he lost a bit of that well kept composure. Still, he wanted to see him lose it all.   
  
A shuddering gasp just barely escaped his lips, and he opened his eyes finally, meeting Ben's gaze. "Mm. That's plenty, I'm ready." Ben slowly pulled out, eager to get on with it himself. He leaned in kissing Hux, and lining himself up with him before slowly pushing in. He moaned loudly into the kiss, his hand gripping Hux's thigh hard.   
  
The man grunted, the sound turning into a groan, and he kissed Ben back with just as much force. He ran a hand through Ben's hair, brows knit and a sigh leaving him. Ben let out a groan as Hux tugged slightly on his hair, and thrust his hips slightly. Hux gasped softly, but no other sound was drawn from him as he adjusted, discomfort melting into pleasure.

  
Ben ground his hips down, pulling a small moan from Hux that sent a wave of satisfaction over him. Soon enough he was thrusting into Hux with slow deliberate movements in a steady rhythm. He kissed him with fervor only pulling away slightly to catch his breath.

  
Hux was still relatively quiet, but his expression gave away more than it had the night before, pleasure painting his eyes and lips, pulling them out of their usual scowl. He groaned softly, moving with him, eyes closing and chin tipping back some. Ben brushed his nose along Hux's jaw and  moved his lips down to Hux's neck, planting sloppy kisses along it with enthusiasm. Hux responded well to that, gasping and arching into the touches with a groan. He ran a hand up Ben's back, nails dragging dully across his shoulder as he huffed. Ben brushed his hands up the outside of Hux's thighs, bringing them to rest on his hips with a tight grip.   
  
  
He groaned softly again at that, tightening around him and giving a huff, face and chest flushing.   
Ben moaned against his skin, nipping at his collarbone lightly before kissing the same spot softly.  He picked up the pace of his thrusts, pressing his body closer to Hux's, continuing to lavish his neck with attention.

  
Hux gasped softly, gripping his hair tightly again. "Mm- don't leave a hickey-"   
Ben made a small grunt to acknowledge Hux, but what he'd said barely registered, and it was hardly something Ben was going to  _ listen _ to. He didn't really care if he left a hickey or not, but he wasn't going to intentionally avoid leaving one.   
  
"Brat-" Hux muttered, huffing. Ben smirked against his skin, nipping at him a little bit harder than he had before.   
  
Hux gave a rather indecent, muffled sound, and he gripped Ben's hair harder, pulling his head away some. "Why you-" Ben let out a particularly loud moan, and his hips stuttered in their rhythm slightly.

  
Just barely, Hux bit his lip, eyes low-lidded. "... Mm." Ben’s eyes widened slightly, and he blushed darker than he already had been, and hid his face against Hux's shoulder.   
  
  
The man snorted softly. "You're really embarrassed because you like when I pull your hair?"   
Ben lifted his head to glare weakly at the other man. "Fine, yes I'm a little embarrassed," he mumbles.

  
"Don't be."   
  


Ben's face was still bright red, and he wouldn't quite meet Hux’s eye. "Then do it again," he mumbled, going back to kissing his neck.

  
Hux looked surprised at his forwardness, but slowly fisted his fingers in Ben's hair, giving a slight tug. Ben let out another moan, and bucked his hips hard, his grip on Hux's hips tightening.   
  
At that, the man released a gruff sound of pleasure, brows knitting and head falling back as he gasped. He swallowed, then did it again, holding his hair tighter this time and giving a low moan.   
  
Ben bit back a groan, starting a quick and somewhat sloppy pace of thrusts, gripping Hux tight enough to make the bruises his hands would leave in their wake stay for quite some time. He rested his head against Hux's shoulder, his breathing heavy and hot against his pale skin.   
  
Hux was giving low, quiet sounds, soft grunts and moans, sweat on his brow. He panted softly, biting his lip and giving another rough tug on Ben's hair. He let out another loud moan, his hips picking up to an even fast pace, practically pounding into Hux.   
  
After a few more of his rougher thrusts, Hux came with a low groan, brows knit and a sigh leaving him. "Mm-"

  
Ben kept moving for a few moments before following suit with a groan, biting Hux's shoulder lightly. He practically collapsed on top of Hux with a content sigh.   
  
Hux gave another groan at the bite, but sighed as well, relaxed, letting Ben lay there before giving a grunt and nudging his side. "Mm. Get off, you oversized child."   
  


Ben rolled off of him with a small noise of displeasure, quickly wrapping his arms around Hux pulling him close to his chest. " 'M not a child," he mumbled.   
  
"Tch. Could've fooled me." He hummed. He huffed and pinched Hux's side lightly in retaliation. He grunted, flinching and hitting his shoulder. "Fuck off."   
  


Ben snickered, pulling Hux closer to himself, snuggling up against him with a sigh. He was half asleep at that point, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Hope you liked this chapter even if I didn't lmao
> 
> +drop a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined
> 
> +Find me on tumblr @ sarahkatlinewalker or kyluxistrash
> 
> +If anyone wants in on a kylux discord server btw I made one and if you want in message me on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> +Drop a comment and let me know what you think if you feel so inclined!


End file.
